This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In today's world, music is everywhere. It is in people's homes, cars, stores, workplaces and now even in people's pockets. Personal Music Players (PMPs) have become a staple of the world's technological diet. PMPs are a technical marvel that allow one to take along an entire music collection and listen to any song at will, all on a device the size of a credit card or smaller.
Loud stereo systems and devices that power headphones, however, can cause hearing loss. In the case of headphones and ear buds, the sound directly interacts with the human ear, and because headphone and ear bud users are not disturbing anyone with their music, users can turn up the volume louder than they otherwise could, simply due to the isolated environment.